Real Life
by MartaSwan
Summary: AU.Everybody's human. This is the story of a couple and their family.Sound the same old, is different from everything you've read.Because we always saw them young, and in love. But in real life thing aren't always like that.Who's the couple?1st FF.R&R PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello everybody!**** i'm inspired these days. I have to study but I simply can't block my mind! **

**This is something different entirely from what you have read.or so I think, I never read something similar. Hope you like it. If I get reviews I'll continue it, otherwise I'll drop it. I'm not English so write in another language took some effort to me, so if pll don't like it I won't waste my time.**

**Good reading!**

"Mooooooom!"

"Can I sleep in the bed with you and daddy?"

I opened my eyes with some effort and tried to focus on the little boy before me and beside my bed.

"Yes George, you can" I responded while turn on my back and make room for him in the bed.

I watched the clock, aware that I wouldn't had been later than six. It was 5.30, AM.

"Mom?" my son asked me, awake more than ever.

"Yes?" I said sleepily.

"Where do babies came from?"

I was only half awake so I didn't answered his question too clearly.

"Stork…kiss…boy and girl…love…bees, I don't know" was the only think I came up with in my semi conscious state.

"Oh… then I'll ask Daddy"

"Daaaaaad" he said to my sleeping husband.

He didn't wake so George started poking him.

Poke. Nothing.

Poke, poke. Nothing.

Light shake. Nothing.

More forceful shake. Still nothing.

Hard shake. My husband snorted.

Then George released his fury.

"DAAAAAAD!" he yelled while shaking him.

"What? Uhm, Who? There's fire? Thiefs?" my husband said while half sitting himself with his eyes half closed and a sleeping voice.

"Dad? Where do baby came from?" George asked, happy with himself for his waking job.

"Babies, George" he grunted while pulling himself under the covers.

"Yeah, them. So?" my son was very excited.

"Uhm…ask mom" he tried to esape the question. He wasn't having that.

"I already asked her, but she said she didn't know. Do you know?" he asked, somewhat worried like it was a life or death matter.

"Eeeeeh… no, I don't know."

Truth was, we were too tired to connect all neurons and make them actually work.

"Oh" he was so sad, but I was too tired to tell him everything.

"Well, I'll ask grandpa" he happlily said.

But he hadn't finished his talk.

"Mom do you know that T-rex can't say well at night and during the day, but they use their nose? And that if the fell they can't stand up because they have so short hands? And…" he was talking about dinos, they only thing that really excited him, apart animals. He couldn't explain himself with the proper language, but he was only seven, after all.

He went on till it was six and half. Time for me to get up.

I went to the living room with my little George still talking behind me and begin to open all the windows in the house, apart the kitchen and bedrooms ones.

I listened to him carefully, nodding and saying every few times "Oh, really?" "Oh!" "Ah!" and stuff like that. I doubt he was even listening to me.

After I prepare breakfast, that was made by : cereals, brioches, a yogurt, cold milk (**an: I don't like hot milk, I drink only cold milk:P)** coffee and a piece of cake.

At seven sharply I proceeded with the waking up- the house- process.

So me and my faithful George walked up the stairs and went towards my daughter's room.

I walked over the window, pull on the rolling shutter and opened it, letting the cold air enter.

Then I walked to the bed and in a secure motion threw off my daughter the quilts.

"Marta, come on wake up honey" I said, not so gently knowing that if I don't use this method, instead of the 15 mins she take to get up, they'll be thirty.

"Mhmmmm…five more minutes…" she groaned, while curling up.

" No, now get up! You have to go to school!" I said.

"Please" she said.

"Get up"

" Please, five…"

I interrupted her "No"

"Ple…"

"Get up now or I'll throw you off this bed myself. I count till three. One…"

"…"

"Two"

"Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'm getting up!" she sat herself, more confused than ever.

"Go eat breakfast!" I said as I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"Yeah" she was a little angry, she was impossible in the morning.

While Marta and George came downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast I went to wake up my beloved husband.

I lied in the bed near him and started kiss him andcaress him.

"Honey-kiss-wake up" I whispered him.

Nothing.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up" I said starting kissing his neck.

He groaned. "No, I don't wanna" he whimpered like a child.

"Come on honey, it's time to wake up" another kiss. I started tracing circles on his chest.

"Kay, kay" and he finally got up.

"Morning love" I said, moving closer to him near the bathroom.

"Morning, my love" he said back. Then he kissed me.

After 19 years of marriage, his kisses still makes me fell high headed. It was wonderful.

After we prepare ourselves we went to the kitchen, where our children were eating breakfast.

I grabbed my yogurt, while Marta was giving her father his cake, eating her cereal, George was eating one of his adored chocolate brioches.

Then Marta left for school and I took George to Forks Elementary.

When I return home my husband was still here.

"Why are you still here?" I curiously asked him.

"I 'm taking it easy this morning. He then stared at me, and smiled. He got up and kissed my neck.

"I was thinking, that maybe we could do something. For once we don't have the children around and the house is all for us"

I was breathing heavily. The idea was tempting. Oh so tempting.

"Well we could…"

We started kissing passionately, we had made our way to the table and I was taking off his tie when…

We'll carry on, carry on and though you're dead and gone believe me, your memo….

His cell started to ring. The ringtone Marta downloaded was good. She has her mom's music taste, I thought proudly.

"Hello? What? Now? Ok , coming"

I knew before he even told me that our moment was ruined.

He looked at me apologetically and I said "Go, they need you. I guess this is the price I have to pay for having for husband one of the lawyers in the whole world" I sarcastically, but not so much, said.

"Yeah, well. I think so" he joked with me.

"Sorry love I have to go. See you this ev!" and he hurried outside.

I sighed and noticed he forgot his lunch. He always insisted he wanted I cooked his lunch. He say my cooking is the best.

He hasn't left yet, so I hurried outside with the little bag in hand.

When I opened the door he was in front of me. He noticed so.

"Sorry hon, love you" he kissed me and the ran to his car.

"Edward!" I yelled.

He turned around to face me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Love you too" and he smiled that special smile I fell in love with, and left.

Once I was sure he left I picked up my cell and dialled the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Angela"

"Oh, hi Bella! How are you?" she asked me.

"Fine thanks, listen can you talk for a minute?" I urged her.

"Yes, is there any problem?" she was always so caring.

"No, don't worry. But I have a favour to ask you…"

**A/N: Ok so here I am again. Please review. Even if you ****write only "good" "bad" "Great" "sucks" I don't care but please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm a little sad. I mean ****I have more than sixty hits, but only one ****review. Oh by the way thanks again Jedi Bubbles.**

**Ok on with my little**** story.**

Edward's POV.

I finally arrived in Port Angeles. As I entered the study I saw Maggie, my secretary. She was twenty, with long straight dirty blonde hair, light green eyes and pale skin.

"Good Morning, Mr. Cullen," she smiled at me.

"Good morning, Maggie, how are you?" I asked her. I was in a very good mood that day.

"Fine, thanks, Mr. Cullen," she blushed. She reminded me of Bella.

"Good." Then I asked her, "Are there any message for me?"

She seemed dazed. She was staring at a photo in her hands, but I didn't dare ask because, in the end, her private life wasn't my business.

"Maggie? Are you okay?" I was a little worried for her. I was afraid she was going to pass out any moment. I came near her desk.

She seemed to find life again. The apparent sadness that occupied her eyes faded away. She raised her head and looked at me with wide and confused eyes, almost as if she didn't know where she was.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Let me check," she looked at the computer and then at me again. "Your sister, Mrs. Whitlock, called to remind you of the dinner at your parents," she informed me.

The dinner, I forgot. Tonight I had dinner at my dad and mom's house, although I didn't remember the reason. I had had too much work the last weeks to give attention to the world outside this study.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Maggie."

As I was entering my study she added, "Oh and Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Maggie?" I asked, while opening the door and seeing one of the most scary thing in all world.

"Miss Alice is in your study" she smiled.

Gee, thanks for telling me. You could have warned me. I thought towards her, too far under the effects of a good mood to actually say it.

I closed the door behind me. There, in the left leather chair for clients, sat my sister Alice.

Now that wouldn't seem scary to anyone else. For me it was, because I knew Alice.

"Hello Edward, how are you?" she asked, turning the chair toward me with a bright smile. Oh how I knew that smile.

"Fine, Alice. You?" I asked her. Cool, Edward, cool.

"Fine, thanks. How are Marta and George? It's been a while since I last saw them."

"They're okay, like always. Mary?" It has been quite a long time since I saw my niece.

"She's Okay. So what did you buy?" she excitedly asked me.

Bought? Did I buy something?

"Bought?" I asked her as much aloud.

"Yes, Edward. What did you buy for her?"

Her? I thought.

"Her?" Again I voiced my thoughts.

"I knew it," she huffed, then she stood up and come in front of me.

"Ok, Edward," repeat after me," She put her hands in front of her. It was like when we were little. She always made me said things after her, as if I was stupid.

"I'm Edward Cullen," she said.

In a deadpanned voice, I stated, "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Tonight I have to go to dinner at my parents' with all my family".

I robotically repeated, "Tonight I have to go to dinner at my parents' with all my family."

"I have a brother, his name's Emmett."

"Alice this is-," but she shushed me.

"Repeat!"

"I have a brother, his name's Emmett." Luckily nobody could hear me.

"I have a brother, his name's Emmett."

"I have a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, funny, perfect sister. Her name is Alice," she said smiling.

"Alice I -"

"Repeat!" Wow, she was bossy.

"I have a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, funny, perfect sister. Her name is Alice." God help me.

"My father is Carlisle Cullen."

"My father is Carlisle Cullen." That was sooo stupid.

"My mother is Esme Cullen," she said.

"My mother is Esme Cullen," I repeated, oh I'll kill her for this.

"Tonight all the family go dinner to celebrate her birthday."

"Tonight all the family go dinner to celebrate her birthday." Realization was slowly drew in.

"And I didn't buy the present my sister gently asked me to buy one month ago because she was sick,"

We said at the same time.

"Good job, Edward," she snapped.

"Damn, Alice, I totally forgot!"

She sighed, "Edward I asked you to buy mom a present, I asked you!"

"I'm so sorry!" What would mom say? She will be so disappointed in me. It was her sixty-seventh birthday.

"Oh, Alice, what will I do?"

"Well…"

"I'll call Bella! She'll buy a present." I dialled her number, but the company told me it was off. Weird.

"Shouldn't Bella be at work?" asked Alice.

"Yes, but she asked for two weeks off."

"Oh." Strangely she didn't ask me why Bella was at home, something so not clear even to me.

"So what will we do?"

At that moment her cell ringed.

"Hello? What? When? Yeah, I'm coming, thank you very much," she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I have to go. Mary cut herself at school so I have to pick her up. See you later!"

And then she was gone.

I sat on my desk, unprepared for work, but forced to. I was working on my computer when it occurred me. She never answered my question.

What would I do now?

**An: ok so this is the second chapter. Thanks again to Jedi Bubbles. **

**What will Edward do? You'll find out in the next chapter!!!! Mwahahaha!**

**Hey, you! Yes, I'm talking to you! Push the sweet, little button below and leave a review! Thanks:D**


	3. AN IMPORTANT

**Hi everyone! It's me.**

**Ok ****I have a thing to say, it's important. **

**So, since I haven't had much response for this story I assume people don't like it so much, so I'm putting it on hiatus. I'm working on my other story Arrivederci now and I won't continue this at least until I finish it. **

**I may delete the story. I don't like how the chapters turned out, I want to re-write them.**

**But I'll continue it. It's a promise.**

**I recommend you to read Arrivederci.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Marta**


End file.
